comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-07-21 - In Your Dreams, Roy
Actually, the night has gone well. Kara and Roy have worked together in San Francisco to stop a dream thief! It's the weirdest case ever! A bunch of ladies were complaining of being stolen away in their dreams! And they would no longer be able to sleep afterwards! Long, sleepless nights! Roy heard about the case through his P.I. business when he got hired, and Supergirl helped him capture the creep! Of course, by the time the police came to pick him up, Arsenal and Supergirl were both covered in pink pixie dust, and Arsenal appears far from happy. By the time both of you get to sleep that morning, the dreams...are strange, sort of abstract at first. But soon enough, there is a mountain balcony with crashing waves as the base. Roy is leaning against the railing, wearing his Arsenal pants and boots, but not a shirt. He appears to be relaxing right now. Kara Zor-El comes up behind Arsenal, wearing some sort of skimpy negligee lingerie.... though it's sort of a see through blue thing - like if Victoria's Secret or Fredericks of Hollywood designed her uniform. She presses up against him from behind. She coos into his ear, "Come back to bed, baby... you know I don't wear out." before kissing his neck lightly. In the distance, waves crash on the rocks. It's almost something out of a cheesy romance novel cover! Roy shivers a bit at the kiss to his neck, and turns to look back at you before smiling lazily. He looks at your outfit, "Got all dressed up for me baby?" He grins widely, turning to lead back against the railing as he pulls you up against him. His nose touches yours, and his arms wrap about you. You can feel his hands on your back, moving to your lower back and down to your sweet little rear, to your thighs. He groans in pleasure at just the touching, "You drive me mad anyway, let alone dressing up like this." Kara Zor-El runs her leg up Roy's side as she presses her body now against his front, as he wraps his arms around her, "I know. I'm sorry for dressing up.... I'll get rid of these clothes soon though." She stands on her tip toes and kisses Roy on the lips. And from what Roy remembers from the time in Atlantic City, the girl knows how to kiss. After what feels like an eternity of bliss, the kiss breaks and she whispers in his ear again, "I know why they call you Arsenal - you're always packin'. Our love is a forbidden love..." Then she starts kissing his neck again, floating off the ground a bit with him. Is there a saxophone playing in the background? Roy groans at that, his hands sliding up along the back of your thighs and slipping beneath that little see-through skirt. When he cups your ass, he thinks he has died and gone to heaven! And then the kiss, his breath catches...and boy does he return that kiss! His hands squeeze your sweet bottom, rubbing it. He is already getting hard, and as the two of you float off the ground...the saxophone..the cheesy lines... Roy actually laughs, and swats your bottom with his right hand. "What does it matter if it's forbidden? No one else is here....," and he moves to nibble on your lower lip. "Gawd...been wanting to do this forever, since I first laid eyes on you." Kara Zor-El holds onto you as she shrugs off the lingerie, which goes floating off in the air. "So have I? Do you know how difficult it is, having to be so careful all the time. You were the first man I ever kissed... mmmm" Her hands move to Roy's pants. "Even if anyone else was here, it wouldn't matter, lover." Yeah, saxophone still playing as the two of you float higher and higher into the sky, while her hand goes lower and lower. "Make me feel like a woman the way only a real man like you can ..." she says all sultry. Sex in the sky! Roy is game for that! As the so-called clothing slides off, he thinks his heart stops! "Dear gawd...," he groans and moves to kiss you again, his hands sliding over you, pressing you against him! "Didn't I do that earlier?" A hint in the dream earlier where he filled in the blanks. "Guess I'll just have to do it again, and again," he says against your lips. Kara Zor-El rips off Roy's pants with a flick of her wrist, then goes "shhhhh" as they fly up through the clouds. "Just ravish me already, you magnificent stallion!" And again she kisses him passionately. "Take me up to the heights of passion! Up... and Up.. and up!" "And up!" "Up!" "Up! Up daddy! Wake up!" *oof* as Lian jumps on Roy in bed. "You said you'd watch cartoons with me!" Oh gawd...his erection! Luckily, he didn't tramatize his daughter. So while Roy fights back tears of pain and humilitation...he realizes...he really does need to get over his crush on Kara otherwise it's going to kill him! Kara Zor-El ... the real Kara, not sex romance novel Kara, is in the Titans Common room - apparently having decided to stay there tonight instead of at her house. She's in her PJs. Rather than being lingerie, it's Hello Kitty PJ pants and a Wonder Woman logo on the PJ top. She also is sitting with a gallon of rocky road ice cream on her lap, eating it with a spoon. She looks a bit flush, which itself is unusual for a Kryptonian, but also embarassed about a particular dream she just had. Her response? Watch infomercials and eat copious amounts of ice cream.